


Oz Hardtime100 Drabbles 141-150

by Severina



Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: Community: hardtime100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-02
Updated: 2009-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten more drabbles for the prompts at LJ's Hardtime100 Community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oz Hardtime100 Drabbles 141-150

**141.  
Title:** Change of Plans  
**Prompt:** 141 - Amnesty (any older prompt. I chose 07 - "Change Canon")  
**Timeframe:** Season Two  
**Written:** September 17, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

I reek from the hole but I can't even shower until I shove Toby under the spray -- blast of cold for him, motherfucker -- and sober him up.

The pod smells like a distillery. My plan worked all too well. Toby shivers, towels off his hair and watches me with those puppy dog eyes. Like I got all the answers.

Ten days in the hole, thinking it through, and I still can't figure out how to explain to Toby that it started out as a game. But it's not a game anymore.

I love him.

And man, Vern's gonna be _pissed_.

 

**142.  
Title:** Fix  
**Prompt:** 142 - Solitary  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** September 17, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

Chris fills the pod with his body, his voice, his neuroses, his anger, his love, his lust. Chokes the air until sometimes Toby thinks he can't breathe for his overwhelming presence.

So when Chris is dragged from Em City -- Toby doesn't witness it, but Poet paints a pretty word picture -- Toby's first reaction is relief. He relishes a short reprieve, anticipates a few nights of solitary contemplation. Get a new book from the library.

By day two, his skin itches. By day four, he can't concentrate. His novel goes unread.

Chris Keller is a drug, and Toby needs his fix.

 

**143.  
Title:** Jigsaw  
**Prompt:** 143 - That's Entertainment!  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** September 17, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

Beecher sets up eagerly at one of the tables in the quad. The others scoff, but within days they start lingering by the table, studying the pieces. Several pull up chairs and start helping.

There's some side action on how long it'll take him to finish.

Six days later, it's done… except for twenty missing pieces.

"Doesn't count," Ryan declares when Poet tries to collect. Poet shuffles off, grumbling.

Beecher scratches his head. "But the box was sealed! It--"

"Lockdown! Lockdown!"

* * *

"The new guy. Crandall." Ryan nods. "Choked to death."

"How?"

"Let's just say… they found your missing jigsaw pieces."

 

**144.  
Title:** Charmer  
**Prompt:** 144 - Candy Hearts  
**Timeframe:** Season Three  
**Written:** October 01, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

He poked his head into the room. "Sister?"

"Chris. What do you want?"

He sauntered inside. "Just dropping off your supplies," he said breezily. "Couple of dozen file folders, some of those index cards--"

"I know what I ordered, Chris. Set them down and go."

"Okay." He smiled. "You look nice today, Sister."

"I'm sure," she said shortly, ignoring the rush of pleasure that the compliment gave her. Ignoring the swagger, the effortless charisma.

He hesitated at the desk, eyeing the candy dish. "You mind?" Snagging a candy heart, he grinned cheekily and held it up.

_Charmer_.

She's not surprised.

 

**145.  
Title:** Co-Conspirators  
**Prompt:** 145 - Hand in Hand  
**Timeframe:** Season Three  
**Written:** October 01, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

Toby knows exactly what Keller expects. He knows that Keller thinks his participation in this plan, in Operation Andy, will earn Toby's trust. Knows that Keller believes that when it's over, when Andy is dead, he'll be welcomed into Toby's pod, into his life. His bed.

Toby even plans to encourage that misconception. It'd be simple. A touch here, a glance there. String Keller along on the same hook from which Andy already dangles. But he looks at Keller and hears the snap of his bones. If he feels anything else, he knows it's only the remnants of a fantasy.

 

**146.  
Title:** Arsenal  
**Prompt:** 146: Manipulate  
**Timeframe:** Season Three  
**Written:** October 01, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

Chris has always been able to get what he wants.

If he wants something, he uses everything in his arsenal to succeed. Uses his voice, a convincing line of bullshit that's always partially true, charm that is as natural to him as breathing. Uses his body, his physical presence, intimidation and a swagger that was once practiced but that was so long ago he barely remembers anymore.

Manipulation is an art, and he's fucking Michelangelo.

He remembers none of this in the gym. He acts on instinct. The blade slices Vern's flesh. And Chris holds Toby in his arms again.

 

**147.  
Title:** Anticipation - Chris  
**Prompt:** 147 - Random Word (my words: approach, capture, repair)  
**Timeframe:** Season Three  
**Written:** October 01, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

Lights Out was called late, the SORT team still hovering in the dark.

Chris met Toby's eyes; felt the anticipation humming beneath his skin, electric tingles in his flesh that sparked and throbbed. But Toby lingered by the bunk, hesitation in every line, every limb. So Chris made sure that his approach was slow and cautious, his intent not to capture but to caress. It had taken him months to reach this place, to repair the damage done and to begin this new chapter -- on New Years Eve, a fresh start -- and he had no intention of fucking it up.

 

**148.  
Title:** Anticipation - Toby  
**Prompt:** 148 - Sensational! (senses)  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** October 01, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

Every sound that Chris makes seems to be magnified a hundred-fold. The turning of a page in his magazine ripples through the pod, crashes against Toby's ears like the clatter of a cymbal; the creak of the shitty springs on the bed reverberates up to Toby's bunk and Toby holds on to the bedpost tight, tight, sure that the entire frame is going to collapse around them.

In the last five minutes before lights out he can't sit still, so he fiddles by the sink and waits impatiently for the dark. He never would've believed he could feel this way.

 

**149.  
Title:** Bittersweet  
**Prompt:** 149 - Sweet, Bitter, Salty, Sour  
**Timeframe:** Season Six  
**Written:** October 02, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

Toby is crouching down next to Holly's desk when his daughter's teacher touches him on the shoulder. He flinches. Marion's breeding hides her reaction, of course.

It's an inauspicious start to something that spirals quickly from tentative friendship to quick-and-dirty tumbles on his king-size bed. Toby'd feel guilty about how easily he can get her to spread her legs, but it's not like Marion's country-club manners can fully hide her glee at slumming, either.

He tries to enjoy this freedom. But Marion's plump breasts and too-wet pussy can't be fantasized away.

Afterward, alone, he sometimes wishes he'd never been paroled.

 

**150.  
Title:** Word Files  
**Prompt:** 150 - On The Job  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** October 02, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

Every dream, fear, and innermost thought shared in session is jotted down on the notepad on Sister Peter Marie's desk after the patient has left. Pete then transfers her impressions to the proper forms, and those find their way to Toby for input into the computer.

So Toby knows that Hill has nightmares about the night he was thrown from the roof. He knows that Ryan didn't arrange Dr. Nathan's rape before Gloria does. He occasionally considers mentioning the impropriety of this unlimited access to Sister Peter, but instead he waits patiently.

Keller's file has to cross his desk someday.


End file.
